


Fallen Angel, Falling for You

by dalektimelord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalektimelord/pseuds/dalektimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel finds out you've been harming yourself, he stops you and tells you how he feels about you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel, Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> Contains self harming, do not read if it makes you uncomfortable!

_Why can’t I like the way I look for just a day?_ you thought as you looked in the mirror. _Oh yeah, that’s why…_ You hated everything about yourself, but you always hid it from the boys. You knew they would make a big deal about it. Besides, they wouldn’t understand anyways. You’ve been dealing with this your whole life, even before you teamed up with the two brothers and their angel, whom you gradually fell in love with, three years ago.

 

_I’m such a failure…_ you thought, grabbing the shard of a compact mirror you kept for about a year to help feed your addiction. _Good thing it’s winter. At least now they won’t question why I always wear sweatshirts while we’re hunting._ You thought bitterly.

 

Outside your door, Castiel was listening to your thoughts. His heart broke to know you thought so negatively of yourself. When he heard what you were about to do with the shard, he slammed open the door.

 

“Cas, what are you doing in here?!” you screamed. You then looked at your hands, one holding the piece of mirror on the wrist of the other, many scars crisscrossing down your arm. His eyes widened in shock. “Um-” was all you could say before Castiel crossed the room and threw the shard across the room. He looked angry. You didn’t know what else to say, so you began to cry.

 

His features instantly softened and he pulled you into a tight hug. Your broken sobs grabbed the attention of Sam and Dean running in with their guns and knives. As they took in the scene, they dropped their weapons and came up to you and Cas.

 

He let go of you, and the two brothers saw your arm. They both started to yell, ready to lecture you, when Cas cut them both off. “I’m sorry,” you whispered under your breath, “you weren’t supposed to find out about this.” You tried to find a way around the three of them, but they were blocking the door.

 

“Guys, please let me out of here.” You pleaded.

 

“Absolutely not, we’re talking about this now, y/n.” Dean said harshly.

 

There was no way you were explaining yourself, they wouldn’t understand. You wiped the tears from your face.

 

“I don’t have to tell you anything.” You said dryly.

 

Cas stared at you with sad eyes before turning to Sam and Dean, placing two fingers on each of their foreheads. _Crap,_ you thought, _of course he could let them hear what I was thinking just a few moments ago._

Once Cas was finished, Sam stared at you with hurt and pity in his eyes, while Dean was just angrier than before. Before they could register what had happened, you ran out of the room and into the kitchen, grabbing your helmet and the keys to your bike. You made it as far as the parking lot before you heard the rustling of wings. _So close…_ you thought angrily. Cas grabbed your arm, and suddenly, a pair of lips was on yours. You tried to push him away in shock, but his hold on you was tight. When he finally released you, he grabbed your face and stared into your eyes. “Y/N, why on earth would you think you’re anything less than beautiful? I’ve never seen a creation more stunning than you.”

 

You stared at him, dumbfounded at his words. He had to be lying; there was no way he truly believed that. He was an angel, surely he found other angels more attractive than a human, let alone you.

 

“I’m not lying, y/n,” clearly hearing your thoughts again, “angels can’t even begin to compare to what I see in you. I’ve loved you since the day we met.”

 

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. When you opened your mouth to speak, his lips found yours again. This time, you eagerly returned the kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and he grabbed your waist. When he finally pulled away, he whispered in your ear, “I would gladly fall for you.” Knowing the double meaning behind his words, you smiled, bringing him in for another kiss.


End file.
